Lovable Future
by xxprincess1991xx
Summary: introduction inside will explain all- MAJOR TROYELLA with a bit of jessella please read the intro or u will not understand :D
1. Intro Chapter 1

**Introduction**

**well this is my first ever story so firsti want to say thank you for reading it lol... well now for the cast**

**(i have made up theages ok lol- to fit my story)**

**joe jonas- joe montez- 17 yrs (gabbys twin)**

**kevin jonas- kevin montez-19 yrs**

**nick montez-nick montez-16 yrs**

**vanessa hugdens-gabriella montez-17 yrs (joes twin)**

**Jesse mccartney-jesse bolton-16 yrs**

**zac efron- troy bolton- 17 yrs**

**ashley tisdale-sharpay evens-17 yrs (ryans twin)**

**monique coleman-taylor mckezzie-17 yrs**

**corbin blue- chad danforth-17 yrs**

**lucus gabrieel-ryan evens- 17yrs (shars twin)**

**also the rest of the hsm cast - e.g zeke, jason etc**

**if there is any other cast added i will say the person playing them so you know :D**

**anyway this is the basic intro - **

**gabriella, joe, kevin and nick all have to live alone together now because there parents died in a car crash 2 months ago...kevin the oldest decided to move them to new mexico for a new start in life. joe and nick agreed, gabriella hasnt talked since the death of the parents she just goes where ever her twin joe takes her. the montez twins are extremely close and grabiella only and i repeat only since the accident talkes to joe but very rarely. **

**so you have the basic idea now description of the characters **

**kevin- ****the oldest and trying to be the strongest of all the simblings. he is looking after everyone and bringing in all the money and wage as he has just got a job in new mexico, so he does not go to school anymore. he doesnt mind as long as his brothers and sister is ok and go to school.**

**joe- ****the only one gabriella talkes to and is extremely protective over her and his brothers, but mostly gabriella. he was extremely popular at his old school and was good to get on with but since his parents death has become very snappy and impatience but he does not show this around gabriella.**

**nick****- doesnt really say or do must he is a good kid and does want he is told by kevin and joe and is mainl worried about gabriella like everyone is...him and gabriella where very close before there parents died and he finds it tough that she only goes with joe and ignores everyone else...but he dont mind for now.**

**gabriella-**** a gorgous girl and a pleasure to be around everyone would say before the death of her parents but now she can only confide in nd be around one person her twin brother joe. she does not know why she does this and she really wants to talk to nick and kevin and everyone to but she cant seem to make her self do it...will she ever open up?**

**jesse-**** as his older brother troy he is a total hearthob in school and always has his eyes out for the new girls. but he is a very good guy when you get to know him and very loveable and feels he needs to settle down with a girl. **

**troy-**** basically the same as his brother with two expections he is the playmaker and bb captain in school, but unlike his brother he is loveable but his popularity does make him but a jackass at times.**

**sharpay-**** a very popular girl and is going out with troy. she is not stuck up or snobby but she really wants to get some new friends and even a new boyfriend!**

**chad-**** basic bestfriend of troy and a real basterd at times will he ever change?**

**taylor****- loveable smart girl with a big crush on chad bless her soul. will chaylor happen??**

**this story has a bit of jessella - jesse and gabriella but troyella does happen truss me i hope you like it!!**


	2. Thank you Chapter 2

the montez's just got to new mexico... gabriella is fast asleep and joe is carrying her into the house. nick is carrying some bags behind joe and kevin is parking the car.

" thank god, kev got a house already furnished i dont think i could bear having to put all the furniture in" yarned nick

" i know what you mean bro, even holding gabby is trying me out and you know how light she is" replied a tried joe. "yeah you should take her upstairs her room is the first one on the left, kev told me". joe gave nick a weak smile " thanks nick".

joe walked up the stairs almost running with how light his sister was in his arms. he put her down to bed in her new room it was very big much bigger then her old room in new york. she had a huge window and kind you can seat and watch the view for hours. _she'll like that _thought joe knowing all gabriella did now for hours on end was look outside. the color of the room was cream.. good pick because gabriella didnt like any colors that didnt attract light in the room. there was also a computer in the room _what a waste_ joe thought knowing her apple laptop was just down the stairs. yup it was definatly a huge room. joe knew she would love it even thought she would probably tell him to thank kevin. joe sighed and finally kissed gabriella on the forhead and walked out of her new room and slowly closed the door "sweet dream brie" then he closed the door.

joe then ran down the stairs to help nick and kevin with the rest of the bags. 1hour and 30 minutes later the montez boys where done and extremely proud of them selfs they even put away all of gabriellas stuff even through they knew she would move it all around again when she finally gets up. the montez brothers sat down in the living room and ordered in a pizza and started to finally discuss what was going to be happening from now on. kevin started the conversation off as he is the oldest "ok well bros as you know your going to school tomorrow and i want both of you to look after gabs as much as pos." before he could carry on joe inturupted " kev dont worry me and brie will have all the same classes and i wont let nothing happen to her, you know she doesnt go anywhere with out me" joe gave a weak smile feeling a bit special that he was kind of like gabby's choosen one. " why of course she would not be able to live with out you, your the god in her life" nick added sarcastically and rolled his eyes. "ok ok...just drop it nick she aint talking to me ether" kevin winced. the door bell rang "ohh saved by the pizza" joe smiled. he went to go get the pizza and came back with two large boxes of pizza in his hand. nick looked at joe "ok sorry joe i didnt mean to flip but it has been 2 months now and she still aint talked to me" nick looked like he was going to cry but he would never do that around his brothers but he new he could do it by gabby if they were talking. joe smiled "it's ok nick" he smiled. the boys enjoyed there pizza and went to bed not really looking forward to tomorrow. but knowing it was coming all the same.

** the next morning**

6:00am gabriella woke up...she looked around the room.._where am i??_...she got up and walked around she looked outside her window seeing a sign infrount of the house saying soled...it checked to her this was her new house...and he new room...she whispered to herself "good choice kev"...she looked at her cell...a reminder popped up saying school today love joe..._oh great..._thats all she needed she thought...gabby went and took a shower and got dressed in jeans a a dark blue top and got her purse and walked down the stairs.

her brothers were already awake...expect for joe...he was always late..."morning gabz" kevin smiled at her...she gave a weak smile back but didnt reply...its a start kevin thought and smiled...gabby made herself some cereal and waited for joe to wake up...nick was watching tv in the other room so she decided to go join him while she was waiting..."oh hey morning gabby" nick smiled his dazzling smile hopeing like he always does for a reply...but all he got was a little smile and she sat down..."umm gabby wanna watch somthing" nick looked at her...she shook her head in silence and looked at her cell again, playing a game..."ok" nick whispered to himself defeated yet again...30 minutes later joe ran down the stairs he walked into the living room "morning people sorry i'm late but i think i'm improving" he gave a cheesy smile..."morning" nick replied...gabby ran up to him and gave him a huge huge... nick looked on slightly jealous..."thanks brie so you like your new room" joe looked at her...she whispered somthing in his ear like she always did...joe smiled "ohhh ok brie i'll tell him, hey kevin brie says she loves her new room and thanks"

kevin walked in with a smile "good, good now you lot school now your already late, he threw joe's car keys to him"..."ok" joe smirked

--

**how will it go at east high for nick, joe and espically gabriella stay tuned sorry it is inda short but they will be longer and please review i wanna knw if it is good :D**

**xoxox mercedes xoxoxox**


	3. Sleepover Chapter 3

**At East High **

Joe gets out the car and so does nick...joe holds onto gabriellas hand getting her out of the car. "it will be ok brie, u'll make loads of friends" he smiled his best smile at her. she smiled back. the 3 of them walked into school. they were kind of late. (joes fault) so they went to the reciptionist and got there timetables and like joe said gabriella had all his classes except english. which didnt matter because gabriella loved english and he knew she would be ok. well he hoped, nick was in a different homeroom THEN gabby and joe so he went of to homeroom and waved to joe and gabby "good luck nick" joe shouted. nick nodded...joe and gabby walked to homeroom...talking well joe talking and gabby listening like usual...joe held onto gabby's hand as he knocked and walked into the class room...

"well hello there...new students i presume" mrs.darbus said... troy and jesse and chad sat together looking on and smiled at gabriella "ah new meat" jesse and troy announced at the same time...chad looked too "yeah she's hot but it looks like she has already got someone" chad said looking at joe. just as soon as chad said his point mrs.darbus looked at the class and said " class welcome your new students joe and gabriella montez, they are twins" she smiled and they walked to some seats at the back of troy,jesse and chad. jesse smiled "naa chad she is all mine" he smirked "who can resist me" he added...troy laughed "we all know i am the better looking brother". jesse grounted "you wish". chad rolled his eyes

meanwhile gabby was quite and sharpay came and talked to gabriella "hey i like you name wanan to be friends?" she smiled...joe looked at her "ummm sorry my sister doesnt talk to anyone but me" sharpay looked at joe _wow! he's really good looking_ "ohh why??"...joe smiled at her beauty "ummm its complicated"...sharpay smiled understandingly "ohhh ok...well my name is sharpay, you can call me shar and she sat down next to gabriella and even tho you dont speak i still want to be friends" she grinned and gabby smiled back. joe looked at sharpay a bit taken back "wow thanks shar" joe replied...shar smiled "its cool".

hearing the whole conversation jesse, troy and chad were startled...and jesse couldnt hold it in he turned his head to joe "dude so ure sister dont ever talk" he looked shocked he didnt think a girl could do that...joe looked at him "yeah she only talks to me, why you got a problem" little bit of angry came in joes eyes..."naaa dude no problem i just didnt think a girl could ever shut up for more them like a minute" jesse said still in shock...sharpay slapped his head "ouch" jesse rubbed his head "what did i do shar...troy control your girl"...hearing that shar had a bf made joe a little upset but he was still laughing at jesse's stupidiness and for once in a long time gabriella laughed too..."wow, look i made her laugh" jesse smiled smugly...joe looked at him still laughing "dude she is still human, anyone would laugh at you!" they carried on laughing until joe relized he didnt know this "dudes" name..."so, what are you guys called refering to troy and chad too" joe smirked...jesse stood up "i wanna introduced everyone...sharpay you have seen...this is troy my older ugly brother...and chad his best friend...we are basically called the wildcat gang there is also ryan sharpays twin...zeke...taylor...jason and kelsi aswell" jesse said showing pictures on his phone. jesse added "you two can be in the gang too" he smiled at gabriella. joe answered "yeah sure we got another brother who will be with us to is that ok"...troy for once answered "yh sure man the more the merrier" he glanced at gabriella really admiring her beauty. but troy was interupted by the bell going...joe looked at gabby "what do you have first brie??"...gabby whispered in his ear..."ohhh ok thats not very good i aint in that lesson with you ummmm" joe replied looking worried "ummm any of you wild cats have english now with mrs.jones?" everyone shook there head except jesse and troy "why?" the boltons replied...joe looked a bit relieved "ummm you two could you like look after my sister in english make sure you explain she dont talk ok" joe looked at th brothers with a straight look in his face. they boltons replied "yeah sure of course man"..."great" joe explained to gabby to stay calm and hugged her one last time before going to art with chad and sharpay.

gabby sighed and turned around to jesse and troy and gave a weak smile. "ummmm...lets go gabby" jesse looked akwardly at troy and they began to lead her to english...a student bumped into gabriella leading her to drop all her stuff on the fall. troy bent down to help her pick up her books...while jesse shouted out to the student "you jerk i'll kick you ass" jesse began to chase after the student around school. troy looked at his over dramatic brother running off and he shook his head "we call him the drama queen" he said to gabby. she giggled..._wow what a beautiful giggle troy thought_..."well lets go to english he'll be there soon enough the goof"...gabby nodded at troy. they walked to english and when they walked in..troy explained the situation to mrs.jones and she nodded approvingly and gabby sat next to troy...

**about 10 minutes in the lesson**

jesse busted tho the door...he looked pleased with himself and gave a wink to gabriella...she blushed a little which he noticed and smiled..."mr bolton, would you like to inform me where you were" mrs.jones looked at him...jesse smiled his sweetest smile at her and replied "i am sooo sorry mrs.jones but one of the juniors was getting picked in the corridor so i thought it was my deed to stop it" mrs.jones was always a sucker for a good hero..."well mr.bolton very good now go and sit down we are doing poems today" she smiled...jesse walked the other sit next to gabriella and sat there happy with himself for giving a convincing story for once. he and troy kept glancing over at the gorgous brunette sitting next to them while she carried on writing her poem. mrs.jones started to get people to read there poems no one really should out to her..."miss montez would you like to read out you poem??" mrs.jonas asked forgetting she doesnt speak. jesse stood up "ummm mrs.jonas i'll read it for her" he smiled...he walked to the fount fo the class with gabbys poem...no one noticed that gabriella didnt want her poem to be read aloud but he carried on anyway...

**gabriella's poem**

_If I could have just one wish,  
I would wish to wake up everyday  
to the sound of your breath on my neck,  
the warmth of your lips on my cheek,  
the touch of your fingers on my skin,  
and the feel of your heart beating with mine...  
Knowing that I could never find that feeling  
with anyone other than you._

when jesse finished reading he knew it was really good "wow" he whispered to himself. mrs.jonas even clapped, a signed that it was good. "well done gabriella amazing work worth an A" mrs.jonas commented. the more people clapped and whispered the more gabriella sunk in her sit..._why me_ she thought to herself...jesse sat next to her and like troy stared at her but unlike troy he spoke "gabby that was an amazing poem,so you like english?" gabby nodded the bell rang and gabby was the first to run out of the class room.

**GABRIELLA'S P.O.V**

i ran out of the class as soon as i heard the bell ring, i was going to go run to the nearest bathroom and cry my eyes out...i want my parents soooo much espically mum...why did they have to leave me...just as i was making my escape joe caughted me and pulled me into a hug and i started crying into his chest. all i could hear was "shhh and its ok" coming from joe...he must have been looking at jesse and troy "what happened?" joe asked them...jesse explained how he read my poem it was really brillant and then i ran out and cryed...joe nodded..."umm jesse u got the poem" joe asked yh i do replied jesse he handed it to joe...joe looked at it and sighed "ohhhh brie its ok"...he knew what that poem meant to me that was the last poem me and mum wrote together before she died. but the gang didnt need to know that. joe pulled apart from me and smiled at the gang..."she'll be fine" joe said...how does he know i could die next week for all he knew but of course i didnt say anything...as usual...sharpay who i only met a few moments ago grabbed me from joe and started hugging me "u'll be ok gabby, i can tell ure a fighter" she said in my ear...to shock everyone including myself i actually hugged her back...she was sooo nice and was being really straight with me i liked sharpay...but of course again i didnt say it...i just pulled away and smiled at shar...she smiled back and she began to walk me to our next class of drama while joe,jesse,troy and chad stood there in pure shock that i was walking with her and holding onto sharpays hand...i didnt know how i was going to get out of drama...joe knows i can act and sing but that was back then before..oh gabriella stop thinking about it...i guess i could sit and watch them perform seemed like the right thing to do...the boys followed as sharpay lead me to drama class...nick was also in this class to his surpise i walked straight up to him sat next to him and held his hand...he was shocked but i could tell in a good way...troy looked on rather jealously with jesse by his side but when joe explain nick was the other montez bother a smile flashed on jesse and troys faces...jesse is cute i guess with his cute dirty blond hair not too short or too long and his gorgous bluey/greeny eyes and pouty lips and so was troy but his dirty blond hair was a lil shade darker and his eyes more of an ocean blue but he had the same pouty lips and they were both very nice a bit too nice, or maybe its just me...like nick said i never trusted anyone since the accident...deep in thought i relised that sharpay and ryan where on stage well i am guessing it was ryan sharpays twin brother he fitted all the descriptions, he seemed really nice they were naturals on stage singing a song called "bop to the top" i looked over at joe while i was still holding on to nick...joe was looking at sharpay, i could tell he liked her...but she was troys at the moment...he better not go there..."MISS MONTEZ!!" i swirled my head around...straight ahead was the drama/music teacher mr.robinson...i looked at him..."miss montez it says down her on your records that you are a brillant performer and singer i wish to see it please" he smiled...i said nothing and looked at nick who came to my rescue "sorry sir she does not speak" nick walked up to the drama teacher and explain everything i saw him then give me a gentle nod...i sighed i really missed singing it was my dream...acting,singing,performing...i guess never again...i sat down..."hey"...i jerked ma head up..."is this sit taken"...it was troy...i shook my head slightly...he nodded and sat down..."so why dont you talk??"...bit straight forward i thought for a boy anyway...i said nothing..."ok playing silent treatment i guess" troy looked at me..."what did you parents upset you??, let me guess they dont understand you,mine never do sometimes between you and me i wish mine would disappear"...i started to cry..."hey gabriella what did i do??...come on stop crying...everyones looking dont be a baby ok ..hush up gabs gosh you acting like someone died for gods sake." troy looked at me trying to make a joke out of what he was saying...what did he think he was funny well no-one was laughing...i carried on crying which must have annoyed him...i could see it in his eyes..."gabriella if you not going to talk or stop crying i think i should take you to joe he'll take you how then you parents can sort you out"... i also heard him whisper "you can tell you daddys lil princess, maybe he can sort you out gosh"...that made me flip!...i ran out of the drama block the school i ran i got to joe's car and lucky i had the keys i started the car and drove off...not home...not where anyone would find me...i drove to the one place i could always go to...the place my parents called "heaven"...the beach.

**With everyone else**

chad ran up to troy "what the fuck did you do to her dude?"...troy still looked shocked from gabriellas out burst..."ummmi just i just i told her to..ummm, it dont matter where's joe". chad looked at troy akwardly "he is talking with jesse and sharpay backstage"...troy ran backstage and inform joe about everything that just happened. joes face went from happy to pure horror "troy what the fuck?..why the hell did you do that for?" joe snapped...troy replied back in the same tone "i dunno i just wanted her to talk to me!"...jesse butted in to "ohhh and she's really gonna do that now aint she dumbass"...troy looked at jesse even though he knew he was right he didnt want to admit it. "shut up jesse you dork...i didnt see her having a detailed convo with you today". the bolton brothers started to fight...sharpay whistled "listen bitch 1 and 2 gabby has took joe's car so we need a car so stop fighting and give me your fucking car keys" sharpay was extra angry even troy as her bf took a step back..."umm ok baby here take my car keys" troy threw the keys at her and her and joe ran off to go find gabriella...jesse watched them run off "troy,bro come on we gotta go help look too"..."ok...jesse you go and i'll go with nick,chad and taylor and zeke and jason and kelsi are searching too" troy looked at jesse and he nodded. so the wild cat gang all diched school to go find gabriella...wonder who will find her first??

**Gabriellas P.O.V**

the fresh sea air hit me in the face as soon as i got to the beach...it was beautiful...i took off my heels and let my feet go into the sand...i look out at the water and smelled the salt sea water and smiled "mom, dad i miss you soooo much, why did you have to leave me?, i know you always told me to be thankful for what i have got and i sooo am kevin, joe and nick are the best but i need you...what am i supposed to do without you, why did you both leave me did i do somthing wrong??" i sighed loadly to myself and started to sing _better in time by leona lewis_ one of my mums favourite song she said i sung it like an angel...i keep singing at the top of my voice...even when i heard footsteps coming...the footsteps stopped i felt someone hug me from behind...it was ok it was only joe i could smell his scent...i carried on singing...he sang with me...when we finished i turned around to joe and hugged him then i realised sharpay was in the background and she heard me sing she looked soooo shocked...i helded onto joe and i didnt let go all i heard him whisper to me was "it really will all get better in time you know sis jus have faith" i nodded my head in his shoulder...sharpay was crying lightly in the background i could hear her...ether joe had told her or this was a touching moment...i'm going with touching moment...i let go of joe..."ummm brie?" i looked at him "do you think u'll talk to everyone? because i am sure everyone wants to hear that beautiful voice of yours" he smiled i looked at him and shrugged...as usual he dropped the subject feeling defeated like everyone does. shar and joe got me in the car ad talked all the way to our house i was informed there was going to be shar and ry's sleepover and i had to come if i liked it or not, everyone was coming except for poor kev who had to work we were ging to my house first for me to get some clothes and my bikini because shar and ry had a pool...everyone was told i was safe and they were on there way to the sleepover i grabbed my stuff and my ipod because i knew i was not going to talk alot tonight and thought maybe my trusty ipod full of my favourite tunes would help me through it. i walked past joes room seeing him do chat up lines in the mirror duhhh must be to impress shar...bless him he dont stand a chance against troy...?? did i jus say that out load ?? well whatever i got into the car with joe, shar and nick went in her car already to her place because me and joe were taking to long...i think its a twin thing...

**the sleepover (gabz p.o.v)**

joe talked all the way in the car to sharpays house while he did i just kept listening to _I'll Be Your Crying Shoulder by edwin mccain _while he talked basically to himself...he kept saying how cool sharpay was and how pretty she was he started to shut up when he relised he was babbling...then he blushed! i was so shocked i think h could tell by my face, he was really falling hard for this sharpay girl. i was glad joe was more of the player type before but i could tell he was changing for the better i smiled i think he knew it was my sign of approval. we got to a big mansion and relised it must be sharpays house...it was huge, i dont think i was that shocked through even know shar and ry didnt act like they had money ibut by there clothes you could tell they were well off i smiled as joe face dropped "ohhhh my f-ing god her house is...is...giganticamous..." joe said looking at me i nodding that was a word me and him would always use for really big places when we were like 12...truss me, me and joe had lots of weird words being twins...joe parked the car and we went to the front of the house and joe rang the bell...ryan answered it..."hey joe" he high 5 him "hey gabby" he hugged me "welcome to the evans place" ryan smirked we walked in and went into the living room everyone was there- chad,taylor,jesse,troy,sharpay,nick and me and joe...kelsi and zeke couldnt make it but i hadnt met them yet so i didnt mind at the moment...i sat down on the sofa while everyone else was sitting on the floor...and i listened to my ipod now listening to _leavin by jesse mccartney_...everyone carried on what they were doing sort of ignoring me but it was ok i liked it that way...then sharpay turned her stereo on it was playing _beautiful disaster by kelly clarkson_ i took off the headphones from my ipod and listened to the music closing my eyes to feel the full aspect of the song...i loved this song so much...while i was listening the gang decided to play turth or dare...joe called me "brie you sooo playing i dont care" he grabbed my hand and made me sit with the rest of the group...sharpay started it the game "ok everyone i pick jesse, jes turth or dare??" jesse looked around "ummmm turth!" ... "ohhh ok wimp...are you a virgin??" jesse looked a bit taken back..."ummm well, u see about that" he began to reply...but shar added "well are you or not!" ..."ok ok jeez i am ok" jesse blushed abit, troy started laughing "hahahaha jesse aint been laid hahaha" troy laughed...shar looked at troy with a deadly look "and you have? cuz if you have it aint by me because i'm still a virgin" troy shut up jesse laughed "oooooohhhhh troys busted awwww didnt you tell her you screwed that gurl katie like 2 years ago??" shar looked totally shocked "omg troy you fucked my cousin katie!?" she shouted at troy...troy gave jesse a dirty look jesse looked at him " ummm sorry troy, you didnt say it was her cousin!"...shar started crying "troy we are over there is no way i can forgive you." ...i walked up to shar and gave her a hug i didnt say anything,but i didnt have to she sobbed in my neck as i held onto her...she pulled away and looked at troy and said "it dont matter anyway troy i dont think i like you anymore anyway can we just be friends?" troy looked realli relieved...he nodded...she smiled and tried to act like nothing had happened i think she was really brave to do that or she was falling for my brother too and didnt care about troy...shar smiled at me and looked at the gang "ok ok jesse you turn pick you victim"...jesse grinned "ummm i pick joe!"...joe looked up at him "truth"...jesse grinned..."humm how many girlfriends have you had??" joe laughed "ummm i dont actually know because i was abit of a player down in new york, sooo i dont know probably about 20 or more but like none of them were serious, well i didnt think so anyway" shar looked shocked but joe gave her a winning smile,which you could tell made her melt...jesse nodded "ok joe you turn pick someone!"..."well i pick...ummmmmmm brie!...i looked at him and gave him a dirty look why me what did i do now?...i whispered 1 word in his ear...he smiled "ohhh you want a dare...i dare you the next song that comes o you gotta dance to it like the singer does in the video ok!" that was easy for him to say shar turned the radio on at full blast and _he said, she said by ashley tisdale _came on luckly i loved this song so i got up and did the exact video even tho i didnt sing along and just danced i felt jesse's eyes on me i tried to ignore it i was just happy that chad and troy had go for a walk because i didnt want him looking at me too way too embrassing for one night! joe ad nick smiled at me and shouting out "yh thats my sister", while taylor and sharpay's mouths dropped shocked that i could dance i guess i didnt look the type...when the song finished...as i was going to tell joe who i wanted to pick for turth or dare i heard chad and troy run in and say "lets go in the pool it is hot in there!"

--**what will happen in the pool...i know not much romance and gabby aint talked yet but truss me the real romance will come soon as well as her voice :D**

**thanks for reading if you dont like it i will stop writing and try another story :)** p.s katie is hilary duff - jus so you knw wat the person looks like :D


	4. A walk to remember Chapter 4

Everyone went to get changed to go into the pool...troy,ryan, chad and nick were first to jump into the pool, then cam jesse...shar and taylor slowly joined them...then joe walked out..."wow" shar whispered to herself _he looks soo hot!_ she thought to herself...by the look on her face you could tell she wanted to get her flirt on with joe...not that joe didnt feel the same way he walked to the pool stretched off...he could tell sharpay was looking at his muscular figure...but he didnt mind it just gave him more of a confidence boost...he looked down at her and winked...shar melted like jelly as she saw him dive into the pool..."show off" shouted jesse...joe laughed and swim to the others...everyone was enjoying themselves..while troy was wandering where gabriella was...about 10 mins later gabriella stepped out of the house...she looked really great...in her black and white bikini, he tan skined glowed by the light of the pool...and er chocolate eyes shone when she smiled at joe a sign to say she was fine troy thought...she walked over to the pool stetched just like joe and did a dive...the whole time troy just watched her...he knew he owned her an apology from what happened in the drama club and he thought this was the perfect time to do it...as gabby started to swim lengths of the pool by herself troy swam and caught up with her while she was having a break..."ummm hi gabby, i just wanted to say i'm really sorry bout what happened before i didnt mean to upset you. i just wanted you to talk to me" troy said not actually making eye contact with gabriella more like he was talking to the water...gabriella looked down at him _bless he is sooo cute...i mean how was he supposed to know my parents are dead! _she thought to herself...she pulled up troys chin so he looked at her and smiled...she gave him a thumbs up to show it is all ok between them...troy smiled the biggest smile he probably ever smiled in his life "aww thanks gabriella...wanna race down the pool?" she nodded...troy and her started racing back and forth...of course troy always won...but gabriella kept pouting showing she wanted a rematch...after about the 10th race...they went to the gang laughing about how many times gabriella wanted to race again!...the gang was smiling and laughing as gabby and troy appouched them...gabby noticed joe and sharpay was not here...she looked at nick confused...nick knew she was looking for joe...call it a brothers senses "ohhh gabs joe and shar have gone for a walk..dont worry" he smiled at her...she smiled back...thinking to herself _aww joey's gonna get a girl!_...as chad,nick,ryan,taylor and troy agreed to play volley ball...jesse and gabriella went to the kitchen to find somthing to eat..."hey gabby look what i found...oreos and ben and jerrys!" jesse grinned at gabriella as he saw her run to go find some spoons..._she is so cute _he thought to himself...as she ran back with 2 huge spoons and 1 huge bowl...jesse laughed "ok ok i'll share because i care...wanna watch a movie...u can pick"...gabriella smiled and gave him the thumbs up sign...jesse smiled they grabbed all the food and stuff and went to sit down in the living room...gabriella went to look for a dvd that shar owned that she would like...she saw a film..._perfect!_ she thought...she took the movieand stuck it into the dvd player and sit down next to jesse..."ok ella what movie did you pick?"...gabby smiled at her new nickname and just looked at the film...the title _a walk to remember_ came onto the screen..."oh god, how did i know a chick flick" jesse laughed as gabriella slapped him playfully on his chest..."ok ok ella...we'll watch it but only for you"...gabby blushed slighty which didnt go unnoticed to jesse...he smiled to himself _i think she likes me_ he thought to him self...they started eating there oreos and ice cream...soon it got to the part in the film where jamie told landon she was going to die...and he is crying to his dad...gabriella started crying..._oh shit_ jesse thought _she's crying want do i do...ok ok jesse calm down you have been in this situation before...well noone as cute as her...ok ok snap out of it...hold her dude and stop talking to yourself_...jesse looked over at gabriella and put his arms over her and pulled her onto his lap...she turned to him and cried in his chest..._why did i pick this film _she thought to herself...jesse held onto her tighter "hey gabriella its ok...dont worry i'm here for you"...she calmed down a little and slowly started to stop crying...but she never let go of jesse and stayed on his lap...jesse smiled a bit releaved that he stopped her from crying...he whispered comforting words in her ear...she started to smile...gabriella slowly looked up at jesse...they started to lean forward to eachother...no more then a few centimetres from eachothers lips...then joe and shar walked in...making gabby jump she got off jesse's lap and looked at joe and shar...who were a little shocked..."ummm sorry for ummm well you know" shar stuttered and started to pull on joe to get out of the room...joe was still in shock "wow well um yh you to do want you to where doing...but dont you knw go over the top...well ummm u knw wat i mean ummm ohhh ummm i'll just go with shar and yh i'll just yh shut up...umm ok then umm ok this is umm akward!...so ummm bye" with that last breath joe ran out clinging onto sharpay for some support...joe and sharpay ran to the gang..." hey guys noone in the living room jesse and gabby are well um you know having a moment and that so dont go in there ok" joe annonced...everyone smiled knowing gabby and jesse would make a cute couple everyone expect troy..._great i guess jesse got her then...i knew it was to good to be true anyway_...troy thought to himself.

**meanwhile with jesse and gabriella**

"ummm well...this is akward" jesse said breaking the silence...gabriella looked at him with a look saying "ya think!"..."well do you wanna finish the film its at the best bit... i mean if i was a girl i would think this is the best bit" jesse blushed trying to class out that he never watched this film before...gabriella nodded and laid back on jesse's chest and watched the rest of the film a few tears come but not as bad as before...jesse rubbed her arm lighty when ever he saw a tear drop as the film begin to finish...jesse kissed gabriella lightly on the forhead...and realised she was asleep...he pull her on his lap and put a blanket over them and let gabriella sleep soundly in his arms...as he watched her he began to think...**in jesse's mind**- _she is so gorgous...i just want to make her mine...why wont she talk to me! i need to get to the bottem of this...she can be mine until i know whats happened to her...i'm falling for her sooo much i hope she feels the same way!._

**gabriella's dream and p.o.v**

_wow...i'm in new york again this is soo great...i wonder where joe is?...ummm oh hey there's nick..."nick!...nick!...NICK!...stop running from me where are you going??" i ran after nick...when i saw where he lead me i was in pure shock!..."dad!?"...i could hear him calling me..."gabby gabby"..."yes dad i'm here"..."you need to talk somtime...start with this jesse boy he seems like a nice lad"...but before i could even move to reply he was gone...about 5 mins later...i hear a crash...i run outside mum and dad are dead i knew it...then we are in the hospital...i can hear kevin shouting...nick is praying...and i'm now crying while joe is also praying now with nick...i want to pray but i cant..."i love you daddy and i promise!"...i know they are already dead...so whats the point...i feel someone shaking me..."noooo get off me i want to see my parents...nick...joe...kevin tell them to get off me...HELP ME"..."i dont wanna go please no"_

**with jesse's p.o.v**

_omg she's shaking...probably having a bad dream, just leave her for a while she'll be fine..._"dad!...dont leave me please...i dont want to pray they are dead...dead!" gabriella began to scream..._oh god...i better shake her out of it...i began to shake gabriella but she just carried on sreaming...oh man i am guessing someone died in her family or somthing she is trembling...ok jesse calm down...i shook her for the millionth time now...she woke up!_

**no-one's p.o.v**

gabriella looked up at jesse sweating a little from the nightmare and in a little shock to see jesse looking down at her...she wrapped her arms around his neck and pull her self up a little and started to cry into his shoulder..."shhhh baby...shhh it'll be ok.." jesse continued whispering more comforting words in her ear...jesse didnt except what was going to happen next through...gabriella pulled her head up a little and looked into jesse's eyes...light green eyes staring into chocolate brown...jesse heard a small whisper in his ear..."please don't leave me"...gabriella whispered..."of course not" jesse smiled...about a 1 minute later jesse realised the turth of the matter...gabriella montez had spoke to him...jesse put an unbreakable smile on his face...lifted gabriella bridal wise and spun her around..." omg, omg...you spoke to me i heard your voice...miracles do come true i think i might start to go to church now" jesse chanted looking at the beautiful brunette in his arms...she smiled..."ummm jesse!"...jesse smiled "yes princess?"..."you can put me down now" she giggled..."oh sorry" jesse blushed...he put her down not before hugging her again..."so what made you talk to me all of a sudden??" jesse looked at gabriella with a confused look on his face...gabriella simply repied "a miracle"...jesse smiled...and started to sing in the worst voice " yeah im a miracle...i'm a miracle...i'm the choosen one troy is below...troy is below me!"...gabriella started to laugh..."ok ok jesse, troy is below you...can we go see what everyone else is up to?"...jesse looked at her with one eyebrow raise "what do you think they will be doing at 3:00am??"...gabriella looked a bit shocked "omg it's that late!...but i aint sleepy"...jesse looked at her "yh me ether this girl woke me up you see dont you hate it when that happens" he grinned at gabby..."so" he huffed..."what do you wanna do ella??"...gabriella looked at him with a cheeky smile..." i wanna talk to you...get to know you...who is the real jesse bolton??"...she smiled..."well i could ask you the same question who is the real gabriella montez and correction...i have a middle name...its kinda corny with the film we watched...my full name is jesse landon bolton" he smiled...gabriella looked at him "awwww jesse thats a cute name better then my middle name your looking at gabriella miley montez." gabriella huffed...jesse smiled "thats a cool name i think both of out names are better them my brothers...troy bradlin bolton...now thats a middle name" he laughed...gabriella grinned "aww its cute...it suits troy"..."so you think troy is cute?? then gabby?"..."hell yeah but no as cute as his brother" she smiled..."well thank you...but seriously i wanna knw 10 facts about you and i'll do 10 about me and we'll find out more about eachother" jesse said..."ok...lets write them down, then compare" gabby added...

**10 jesse facts**

1. my full name is jesse landon bolton

2. i like a girl called gabriella miley montez

3. ummm i have one older brother and thats it thank god

4. i seriously will go to church from now because miracles do happen

5. i can be senstive when i wish to be

6. only 2 people have seen me cry my mum and troy

7. i have a list of things i wanna do before i died lol

8. i wanna be a lawyer

9. i can sing

10. i've never fell in love

x1x jesse

**10 gabriella facts**

1. i like a boy called jesse landon bolton

2. my full name is gabriella milet montez

3. my favourite film is a walk to remember

4. i want to be a singer and actress

5. i believe in miracles

6. my best friend is my brother nick

7. i cry all the time

8. i've only said i hate once and that was to myself

9. i would give everything for one wish

10.i want to fall in love

xoxox gabby

"ok gabby lets compare" jesse smirked they swapped papers..."wow" gabby gasped..._he's only cried twice and he has never fell in love..._jesse snapped gabriella out of her thoughts by saying..."you like me??"...gabby blushed "you like me??" she replied..."wow" unision...they looked at eachother before anyone spoke gabby busted out "so you have only cried twice?"...jesse looked a little dissappointed "yeah only twice...so what would be your wish?"..."pardon?"..."your wish you said here you would give anything for one wish!"..."ohh well jesse i would tell you ..._how do i get out of this...ahhh thanks mandy moore_...but i'll have to kill you. she smiled...jesse smiled back at her _she is sooo pretty..._"hey ella you tired yet??"..."yh i am a bit"..."come on then gabs time for bed"...jesse went to the sofa and sat down lieing back...and tapped on the sofa space in between his legs...gabby walked over and sat in the spot and lied back into jesse's arms...she started to slowly fall asleep...but before she did she thought to herself _i want this moment to never end..._she turned around to jesse and kissed him straight on the lips...they kissed for a while...before pulling back once in a while for air...after they finished "what was that for" jesse looked happy but shocked still..."thank you" she replied..."for what??"..."bringing my life back"...jesse smiled at her..."hey ella...will you ...do me...umm like wewelll you like...umm bemygirlfriend?"..."what jesse i didnt hear you?"...the second time made it easier..."gabriella will you be my girlfriend??...i know we dont know eachother very we" before he could finish...gabriella kissed him gently..."i would love to be you girlfriend jesse"...jesse smiled...with that the perfect end to the night they fell asleep gabriella in jesse's arms.

**The next morning**

Nick walked into the living room and saw jesse and gabriella together in eachother's arms..."well someone had fun yesterday" he said smiling to himself...he found a piece of paper saying 10 facts about gabriella...he saw the 6th one..._wow i'm her best friend..._he smiled..."your mine to gabby" he whispered to himself and walked into the kitchen knowing he had got up really early 7:30am to be exact...he started to make himself some cereal in the evan's home he knew it would take somtime because he had to find out where everything was...as he did he kept giving himself little smiles...knowing it was because gabby saw him as her best friend...he made his cereal and decided to make breakfast for th whole gang now that he knew where everything was...he got to work making pancakes, eggs, toast you name it he made it...it was now 9:00am...he heard sharpay and joe stir into the kitchen joe hugging sharpay from her waist...sharpay looked at the breakfast nick prepared for them all "awww nick, thank you that is soo sweet." shar gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek..."ohhh and what do i get nothing" joe whined..."ohh come here" shar out her arms around joes neck and kiss him with a lot of passion...nick look taken back "ok ok slow down dude and dudette am i missing somthing here?? are you guys like dating?" nick looked at them...jopay looked at him..."well duh" they said in unision...and smiled...nick smiled "ok ok jusy making sure alot of people are making out nowadays jeez"...joe frowned a little "what do you mean?"..."well look at gabby and jesse in the living room and they cant be going out" nick informed him...jopay ran into the living room and looked at jesse and gabby...sharpay smiled "awww they look adorable!"...joe frowned "yeah they alrite i guess"...shar looked at him "dont worry jesse is a good guy!"...joe smiled "ok i trust you"...he kissed shar before they returned to the kitchen to eat...when they walked in troy was in there also..."hey troy where's chad,taylor and ryan??" joe asked..."ohhh they went home ryan went shopping" troy replied with a light smile on his face when he saw joe and sharpay hugging he was happy she had found someone so fast...he knew he never really liked her anyway...and tropay never really sounded good in his mind he was thinking more of a troyella at the moment...as troy thought to himself what a great couple him and gabriella would make...jesse walked in hand in hand with gabriella..."hey gang" jesse said with an unremovable smile on his face...troy smirked at his brother "why are you soo happy man?"..."ohhh nothing" jesse added smiling at gabriella..."so ella want to do you wanna eat?" jesse asked her...troy looked at him confused..."hey idiot you know she dont talk stop taking the piss" troy frowned and looked down at his cereal...gabby laughed a little..."well going morning to you to troy bradlin bolton!" gabby said...everyone except jesse stopped what they were doing and stared at gabriella espically troy...he didnt knw if he was more shocked that she talked or that she knew his middle name...nick was the first to run up to gabby and start hugging her..."omg gabs you talked its a miracle 2 months, 1 week and 2 days you aint talked to me but who's counting" nick said in one breath...gabby smiled and hugged nick..."its good to see you too nick...but ure crushing me" she gasped as he let go of her finally...joe smiled...and punched the air..."thank god she is back...hey jesse how come you aint shocked??"...jesse grinned "she talked to me yesterday"...nick and joe went ran up to jesse and gave him some high 5's and a man hug..."rightus dude...but i got to go tell kevin she is talking now"...nick smiled...as he walked out to make the phone call...noone realised troy was still in shock...sharpay and gabriella were giggling and joking like old friends...but troy just stared at gabby in disbelief...but knowing troy he had to say the worst thing to ruin the moment..."umm guys dont you think you should inform gabriella's parents first?!" he looked around trying to be the good child...but ohhhh no!

joe was about to say somthing before gabriella jumped in..."troy i wish i could tell my parents...but my parents aree..rr..are...dead!"...troy looked shocked and a extremely angry with himself knowing he culd have just shut his mouth and gt away from this situation...jesse ran over to gabby and held onto her kissing her cheek...troy didnt knw what he was more upset about the fact that his brother was probably with his dream girl or the fact his dream girls parents were dead..."omg i'm sorry gabriella" troy looked at joe also with a sorry face..."its ok man...i think i should explain to you all...but jesse take gabriella to the living room she dont need to hear this" joe said...jesse nodded and picked up gabriella bridal style as she didnt look like she was ready to walk...troy watched on...from then he knew they were a couple..._cant life get any wrose??_

--

**A/N**

**so can life get any wrose?? will jessella last?? will troyella happen?? :)**

**i want pple 2 review and tell me wat they want 2 happen not in detail tho datz my job lol!**

**xoxox i hope you like this chapter and i knw it was kinda short but yh plz R&R **

**xox Mercedes xox**


End file.
